


you can't carry it with you if you want to survive

by dogf1ght



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: LITERAL DEATH, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS ASKED:<br/>Frerard "Please,come get me" ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can't carry it with you if you want to survive

Frank coughs out as much blood as he can before he wheezes his way to Hell. His eyes are only half-open, that’s as much as he can do before his body shuts down and lays him to rest until someone finds him.

The short man knows he’s not going to die, he hasn’t been stabbed deep enough or in the right places to loose that much blood…but it definitely feels like it. He feels a slit by his left eye, and one near his right ear. Frank can feel a deeper wound near his stomach every time he breathes, and another one near his collarbone. He’s scratched all over, like three stray and starving cats decided he smelled like every food they’ve ever loved or wanted to eat. Frankly, he looks like the poster boy for an ad against child abuse.

 _I just want to go home,_ he thinks to himself. _All I wanted to do was go_ home.

He feels beaten and bloody and bruised. His knuckles are sore from fighting back, and he’s around 70% sure he’s missing a tooth. He feels around with his bitten tongue.

 _Make that several missing teeth,_ he notes.

Frank reaches for his (now-cracked) phone, trying (unsuccessfully) not to cut his fingers on the glass while he hazily dials up his boyfriend’s number.

Frank’s lover answers with a groggy “hello? Babe, what’s up?” and he can practically hear Gerard wiping his eyes with his other hand while he listens for Frank’s response. He only realizes that it’s around 3 in the morning, and Gerard’s been fast asleep since around 11. 

“What’s wrong, is everything okay?” Gerard questions again, after not hearing an immediate answer.

Frank wheezes again as he tries to find his voice. More blood pools onto his shirt while he coughs again. “I’m near the old train tracks on Main. Please, come get me,” Frank manages to get out, before his entire body goes numb and he closes his eyes to let the darkness envelope him in pity.


End file.
